


Chance Encounter

by justmarcialima



Category: British Actor RPF, Man of Steel RPF
Genre: Banter, Butt Slapping, Cosplay, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex at Comic Con, Wonder Woman Cosplay, cosplay sex, safe sex, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is "undercover" at Comic Con 2016. You need help with your costume and you ask for his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this a long time ago but only finished today. I'm sorry. Enjoy.

Being on San Diego Comic Con has been your dream for at least 8 years now. Every year you watched the panels from Hall H online on youtube as well as the Nerd HQ panels and you dreamed of being there and asking better and more insightful questions than the people there. This year you finally could come and to all of the days. You were so excited that you thought you could pee in your costume. You had planned a different cosplay for each day you would be attending. Captain Phasma, Imperator Furiosa, General Hux and Wonder Woman. Today was the last day, so you were wearing your Wonder Woman armor that was made just for this moment. The whole experience had been overwhelming and gratifying, because you could take pictures with people, make friends, see the kids looking at you with awe in their eyes. It was overall incredible and the sense of having your dream come true was amazing as well. 

You had made out with a few cosplayers, asked a few of your idols some questions and paraded around feeling confident and beautiful. You thought nothing could top that. You were wrong. 

You were on line to buy a few collectables when you felt something snap. Mentally cursing yourself and your costume you got out of line and went to a more or less empty corridor to see what had happened. Looking over your shoulder you realized that the strings used to bind your leather corset were starting to come undone. 

\- Shit! – You cursed. A friend had helped you out before you left and you couldn’t possibly do it by yourself. It was basically impossible. Sure, you knew a lot of women who could do it by themselves but you always found that too tricky and hadn’t mastered it yet, despite your love for corsets. You always knew that would come back to bite you in the ass but you hadn’t thought it would be at fucking Comic Con when you were alone! 

\- Fuck! 

You looked around trying to find someone approachable. The corridor was half empty and there were no women there which sucked because you would be feeling more inclined to ask one to help you. There was a Wolverine cosplayer which you instantly yelled NO! in your head because well… Those claws looked sharp enough. A Joker cosplayer that gave you the creeps, a Chewbacca and an Edward Scissor-Hands cosplayers. So yeah none of those would work. You were almost sitting on the floor and wallowing in self pity when someone turned and entered the corridor. It was a man too but his hands were bare, so that was a bonus. He was dressed casually in jeans, sneakers, a black Suicide Squad shirt that was covered in autographs from the cast and a V for Vendetta mask. He was quite tall and buff, with great arms and a nice ass. Not that you needed help from a hot guy but since he was there, you might as well indulge. 

\- Hi, excuse me! – You gently grabbed his forearm as he was walking in front of you and he startled a little bit. – I didn’t mean to startle you, I’m sorry. – You said giving a polite smile and releasing his arm. – I need a favor. 

He tilted his head a little and even with the mask you could tell he was raising an eyebrow in skepticism. 

\- I swear I’m not a creep! – You said frantically, cringing inside about how high you voice sounded. You continued in a more soft voice. – It’s just that my corset is giving me problems, I don’t have any friends around, those cosplayers over there all have weird gloves and I couldn’t find a girl to help me out. I’m not keen in flashing my boobs to everyone if this thing falls off, not that there’s something wrong with my boobs, my boobs are fine but I’m very shy and that would be very embarrassing. Anyways I just need your help to lace the strings properly because I’m pretty sure they’re falling apart behind me and you’re the first person here that I saw with bare hands and that looks capable enough to help me out without being creepy and- The man put a hand on your shoulder and you stopped talking, realizing you’ve been rambling nervously. You looked around and most of the other cosplayers were gone but the Joker and the Wolverine ones where still there staring at the both of you funny. 

\- Come with me. – He gently grabbed your hand and pulled you to a door, sliding a key card into the device and unlocking it. Soon you’ve found yourself in an empty conference room with a strange man. Maybe asking a stranger for help wasn’t that wise of you. You couldn’t believe you would be murdered in a conference room in comic con wearing a Wonder Woman costume. Fuck, you should have brought the sword of the costume just in case. I mean, it wasn’t like it was sharp but maybe you could have used that to hit his head or something. - I’m enjoying the irony of this. – He mumbled under his breath behind you. – This is very fitting. 

\- I really hope this is not where you reveal that you’re a serial killer. – You give a nervous chuckle. – I’m a big fan of Hannibal but I’m not keen in becoming a murder tableau. Even if it’s a pretty one. I wouldn’t be able to enjoy it with the same enthusiasm. – He laughed at your lame jokes so you thought you were safe enough. – I’m Y/N. And you are…? – You turned around just in time to see him take away his mask and place it on the table. You were sure your chin hit the floor. Not literally, but you get the gist. 

\- Henry. – He smiled cheekily at you with a twinkle in his eye. 

\- I think I need to sit down. – You placed your hand upon the table and expelled the breath that caught in your throat. – How? When? Why? What? – He laughed. 

\- I think that covered almost every inquire in the English vocabulary. 

You just stayed silent because you were equally confused, excited and surprised. 

\- Oh, I’ve found a way to rend you silent. – He smiled charmingly. – But now I’m getting worried, are you ok? 

You gulped down and tried to find your voice. 

\- Yeah. I’m just surprised as fuck. – You went to cross your arms but your corset choose the perfect time to fail on you. You’ve felt something snap behind your back and you had to think fast and hold the front of your corset before it fell down. Henry widened his eyes comically and turned around to give you some privacy. 

\- Well, I guess you weren’t lying about your critical situation. 

You were sure your cheeks were burning but you willed yourself to calm down. Goddamn, Wonder Woman never gets embarrassed! Besides, it’s not like you never imagined yourself half naked in the presence of Henry but never in these circumstances. 

\- I really wasn’t. – You chuckled weakly. – Help me, please? – You sort of whined and he laughed. 

\- Are you decent? – He asked before turning around. 

\- Not really, but this ship sailed already. 

\- True. I’m pretty sure you never thought you would be flashing your breasts at one of your favorite actors in the first time you two meet. – He turned around and walked closer to you. You raised an eyebrow. 

\- Who said you’re one of my favorite actors? I think the Hollywood ego is turning your head, Henry. – You said and he laughed out loud. 

 

\- Please, you’re wearing a Wonder Woman costume. 

\- That says nothing. – You blushed. 

\- But your blush does. – He winked. 

\- That could be because I’m almost half naked in front of a guy I barely know. – You glared but it was without actual venom and he knew it. 

\- Fine. I’ll pretend it’s that for your sake. – He gave a shit eating grin. – Now turn around please. 

You did as he asked and Henry started to examine the work he was supposed to be doing. 

\- Ok, so I guess I can work with this. Nothing is snapped but I have no idea how to lace a corset, it’s not the 18th century. – He said sarcastically. 

\- You were in Tudors and you undid a lot of corsets there, so I’m sure you can lace one. – You said in a snappy tone. 

\- Well, Ms. Smarty mouth you’re right but I was a little occupied at that particular moment to pay attention to what I was doing. It’s not like a bra, this things takes effort. – He brushed your hair aside and the motion made you shiver and goosebumps to appear all over. – I’ll need you to bend over a little so I can see you better. 

You snorted but complied with what he asked for. 

\- What? – He asked, confused. 

\- I bet you say this to all the girls. – You couldn’t help yourself. C’mon it was right there. 

He stopped moving and you could almost hear the gears in his head moving to understand. 

\- Oh. – He said. – That did sound like an innuendo. But it’s not every day that we have Wonder Woman half naked in front of you. It was an honest Freudian slip of my part. 

\- Only an everyday occurrence if you are Superman and look! You are. 

\- Well, it’s mainly Batman who gets to see her half naked but oh well… 

\- Nah, Supes get’s dibs as much as Batman does. It depends on the story. 

\- Maybe they should just have a threesome to settle things. – He said as he picked the pieces of your corset and started trying to lace it. His knuckles would brush against your naked back every now and then and it was starting to slowly drive you crazy as well as the banter. You could feel your black panties starting to get damp. 

\- That would be nice. After a sparring session maybe. I’m down for it. – You nodded. Henry towered over you and you could feel the hotness of his body behind you. He was really close, almost touching you but not really. His breath fanned against your nape, making you shudder now and then. His big hands were warm and agile but he was taking his sweet time lacing that corset. You had no idea if it was on purpose or if he just had no idea what he was doing. 

\- I’m sure they would be too. – You could hear the smile on his voice. – Superheroes need to unwind. Sex is a very good way to do it. 

\- Yes. – You gasped, part from imagining your body undulating beneath Henry’s big and sweaty body and part from him starting to lace up your corset tight as fuck. 

\- I’m sorry, was that too tight? – He asked placing a big hand on your hip to steady you. 

\- Just sudden. – You shook your head. – The tightness is good.

\- Ok, I’ll make it tight but in a more gentle way. – Then he stopped and said. – That’s what she said. 

You laughed. 

\- Gosh. You’re one of the filthiest people that I’ve ever met. I love it. 

\- Thank you, I try. 

He resumed his work and you grew wetter by the second. You never thought dressing up instead of down would be a turn on for you, but you were wrong. Maybe because it was Henry and not the act itself. 

\- Oh Gosh, Henry, I’ll hire you as my personal maid. – You said as you felt him finishing lacing up your corset tight and perfect. 

He gave a chuckle. 

\- You’ll want me to wear a French maid costume as well? 

\- For some reason this thought is very sexy in my mind. – You pondered while he tied the last of the ties on your back. 

\- Well, I do look fantastic in heels, stockings and garters belts. 

You chuckled.

\- I would love some proof of that but I think you helped me enough. – You smiled. – Thank you so much, Henry. 

\- You’re welcome. – He smiled. – That was an interesting experience. 

\- For me as well. – You giggled. – I would ask you for a photo but I can’t fit a phone in this outfit. – You motioned to your body and watched as Henry gave you a once over that made your knees weak. 

\- Yeah, I don’t think that would be easy. – He smiled. – Well, it was nice to meet you, Y/N. – With that he was gone and you could breathe again. Your legs were shaking and you could feel the dampness in your panties. You gave a ragged breath as you looked down and realized you had something under one of your red boots so you bended over, placing one hand against the table to brace yourself. That was when the door opened again and you realized you were in a very compromising position and you probably were showing off your panties. You quickly got up and turned around to find Henry there. He looked at you with a hungry look and closed the door behind him. 

\- Fuck it! – He said. In two strides he was lifting you up and sitting you on the table, fitting inside your open legs and kissing you passionately making you moan in surprise and pleasure. Henry kissed you like he was a parched man and you were a tall cup of ice water. His hands were gripping your thighs and yours were buried in his soft hair. Henry started trailing his kisses through your jaw and neck in a sloppy way that had you whimpering. 

\- Why did you came back? – You asked in a gasp as he reached your cleavage and started applying little licks and wet kisses there. 

\- I forgot my mask. – Your laughter was caught on your throat when he slipped a hand against the front of your panties. – Fuck, you’re so wet already. 

\- I’ve been wet since you started lacing me up. – You answer huskily. 

\- Have mercy. – He whimpered dropping to his knees in front of you and pulling your panties down your legs. Gently he pried your legs open wider and hiked up your skirt so he could give you a good look. You blushed at the intensity of his gaze as he licked his plump lips. Henry leaned closer to your pussy and inhaled your scent, making you shiver. Then he looked up at you, his blue eyes were almost black with lust. – May I? 

\- Yes. – You said in a tiny whisper. 

Henry didn’t wait anymore; he had all the consent he needed to dive inside your folds with his tongue drawing a long moan from you. He tongue made delicious 8 shapes alternating between your clit and your entrance, gathering all the juices he could. He was also doing these little sounds at the back of his throat like he was actually enjoying and getting off on eating you out. One look down and you realized he was palming himself, hand flat against the bulge in his jeans. That drove you mad so you pulled him by his hair and kissed him hard, tasting yourself on his tongue. 

\- Fuck me. Now. – You moaned against his lips and got out of the table, turning around and bending over the table with your ass up and exposed. 

Henry ran a hand against the ties of your corset in awe. 

\- I would love to take off this corset of you but I’m afraid I would never accomplish to tie this again. 

You chuckled. 

\- Shut up and fuck me, Henry. 

\- Yes, ma’am. – You heard him unbuttoning his trousers and unzipping it. He must have pushed his underwear down because the next thing you felt was his hot cock slapping against your butt and smearing pre cum on your flesh. Henry gave a little relieved moan and that must have made you wetter than you already were. - I’m so glad I have a condom. – He said before you heard the tell tale sound of the package being ripped open. 

\- You were hoping to get laid today? – You asked giggling. You felt a bit high having sex at comic con, a very public place, with Henry fucking Cavill. 

\- I’m always am. – He gave a groan, probably stroking himself to drag the condom on his cock. – Are you ready?

\- Yeah. – You gasped. With that he slid inside of you slowly and gently but even with all his gentleness he stretched you up like no other. 

\- Fuck, you’re so tight. 

\- It’s been a while. – You whimpered, readjusting your position on the table to a more comfortable one. 

\- Are you ok? – He asked caressing your nape with one of his big hands. The other was gripping tightly at your hip, it was a great contrast. 

\- Yes I am. – You gave a little smile and wiggled your hips, impaling yourself on his cock. Both of you groaned. Henry thighs were flushed against yours and his skin was really hot.   
Henry then started thrusting all the way out and all the way in, first gently, but as the time passed faster and rougher. One of his hands went to your hair and grabbed it firmly, making you moan louder at the feeling of being handled like that. Henry, realizing you liked a bit of a rough side, slapped your ass a few times, leaving a big red stinging imprint of his hand on your bottom. All of that only made you wetter and hornier. His cock filled you in all the right places, dragging against your walls and your special spots. You knew you were close to coming but you needed something else. 

\- Touch me, Henry. – You moaned. – Please. – You whined. 

Henry pulled you up by your hair, grabbed one of your legs and placed it on the table, so you were standing but still open for him to fuck you. You slid a hand at his nape, buried in his damp hair while his settled at your clit, flicking it according to his hard thrusts. 

\- Are you going to come for me? – His whispered, hoarse, against your ear. – Are you going to come on my cock? – Your only response to his voice was a high pitched whine that made him laugh breathlessly. – I love the sounds you make. So responsive. So wanton. Makes me want to fuck you until you can’t walk. Makes me want to make you scream my name so everybody here knows that I’m the one fucking you so good. 

\- Henry! I’m gonna- You couldn’t even warn him before you were coming so hard you were sure you saw stars behind your closed eyelids. Feeling you clench around his cock, Henry came as well while your walls milked him for all his worth. 

You both stayed panting and hugged together for a while until Henry slid his, already soft cock, out of you. You both tidy up in a comfortable silence and when the both of you were ready and presentable you looked at each other and smiled. 

\- So… That was nice. – He said, shyly. 

\- Nice? It was amazing, Henry. 

\- Yeah. I just never know what to say after fucking a woman dressed as Wonder Woman in a public place. – The both of you laughed hard at that. 

\- I’m sure it’s not as unusual as we think. Not here anyways. 

\- Yeah, I’m pretty sure you’re right. – He chuckled. He grabbed his mask and placed it upon his face. – I’ll see you around, Y/N! 

With that he was gone, now for good. You were sure if you told anyone what happened today, nobody would believe you but you had the soreness in your nether regions to prove it to yourself that it wasn’t just a crazy dream.


End file.
